The School LIfe
by celestialdragon3700
Summary: theis I when lucy starts a new school she has us and downs but will she find out who is meant for her. I hat lisanna is your a nali shipper don't read this. but if are faster. summary was bad just read it, thanks Christina for giving me this idea.
1. Chapter 1

**The school life**.

Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day for me, today was the first day on the new school year. My father was sending her to a public school. (Finally!) As I put on the uniform she grumbled "why does the skirt have to be so short." It was true the skirt only came to her mid-thigh. Suddenly someone banged on my door. I sighed and walked over to the door there was my brothers Laxus and sting. "Come on, dad doesn't want us late." Laxus growled. I laughed at him, Laxus hated school but when it came to orders from Jude Heartfilla it meant everything.

On the way to the school I kept on thinking about what people would think of us. We were the richest family in the whole country because my dad owed a famous airline company. As Laxus pulled up to the school I gaped, the building was huge larger than our mansion. A bunch of kids watched us as we stepped out from Laxus Porsche. Sting and Laxus barged past the students and into the building. Unfortunately I saw someone I hated. Lisanna Statuss. She had convinced my old boyfriend, Loki to cheat on me with her and I walked into Lisanna and Loki having sex. It was pretty funny; I had screamed bloody murder and punched Lisanna off Loki's dick. Then I ran out the room.

I heard people start to murmur about us and as she walked to the front of the building. "So the prissy princess is here" Lisanna said. "Soo the slut is here, hope you and Loki go to hell." I snapped back. After I said that a boy stepped in front of me. He had pink hair and onyx eyes. He was sort of cute in an animal like way. "Don't talk to Lis that way." I simply jabbed her elbow into the boy's neck and he collapsed. "Pressure-point." I said shrugging. I went into the building after Laxus and Sting. They were holding schedules. Laxus handed me one before he walked off. The crowds of kids parted to let Laxus through. A short, old man came out of the office that said principle and beamed at me and sting. "Welcome to Fairy Tail High." I smiled down at the old man. "My name is Makarov." He smiled at me and sting and sent us off. I was heading to my fist class which was A2 science. I sat next to a small girl named levy. She was excited to meet me. She told me to come find her at lunch so she could introduce her friends to me.

At lunch I was looking around the cafeteria when I saw Lisanna come towards me. She was hand in hand with the pink hairs dude I had knocked out earlier. Somehow seeing Lisanna with the boy made me slightly jealous, I didn't know why, I hardly knew these people. Lisanna walked past me and said really loudly. "OH MY GOD, Natsu that girl was the reason Loki broke up with me." I spun around "maybe it was because you convinced him to cheat on me." I snarled. The boy Natsu was looking at me with a tint of fear in his eyes. "What are you talking about Lisanna I broke up with you because Lucy you are a slut. Did you know that Lisanna already has had sex with 3 different guys before you?" I turned back around and saw Loki standing behind me. "Now, Lucy why don't we pick our relationship right where we left off at." Natsu was staring at Lisanna in surprise. "Let's go Natsu!" Lisanna said bitterly.

What was Loki doing here? I thought. Nearby I heard laughter, Levy and some other people were standing there. I walked over to them. "Nice one Loki." a boy with back hair said. Levy smiled at me. "I see you already know Loki, well the boy with the black hair is Gray, and then the boy with the blue hair is Jellal. Then we have Erza, Mira and Juvia. Last of all we have my boyfriend Gajeel." They all waved to me. I looked suspiciously at Gajeel. "I hope you're not hurting Levy." I said, and Gajeel and Levy blushed. We walked over to a nearby table. "Natsu and Lisanna use to always be with us but now that they are dating they think they're better than us." Mira explained.

"That's because we are better than you. Well we are making our own team for the battle this year!" Lisanna was standing behind me, Mira scowled at them. Then they walked away. "What's that Battle?" I asked. Mira sighed "It's when the school splits into teams and we compete. If you win you get the rest of the school year without homework, and you get 10,000 dollars each." I was stunned that they would give the students that much money.

"How about we go to the arcade after school." Erza said. They all nodded. "Hey, guys can I come with you," a voice said behind me, it was Natsu. "Lisanna is yapping about the prom and the Battle." Levy shrugged "As long as you ditch Lisanna and join our team." Natsu's face paled. "If you came maybe Lisanna would come to." I said casually. Jellal smirked at me from above his book. Loki and Levy laughed at that joke, Natsu nodded vigorously. Everyone seemed taken back by Natsu answer. "I miss having fun with you guys, Lisanna is all about popularity so we don't do anything very fun." With that Natsu walked off towards another table. I looked down at my half eaten Jell-O and sandwich; everyone else was also doing that.

At 3:00 I was waiting outside with Laxus and Sting. After a few minutes Erza, Jellal, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, and Loki came out. Laxus glared at Erza. "Do you promise to get Lucy back home by 6:00; my father has people coming over." Erza looked bored but she said, "I solemnly swear to bring back Lucy at 6:00." I sighed Laxus was way to over protective of me. Then I noticed that Mira was staring at my brother. Suddenly Lisanna and Natsu barged out of the doors. Lisanna looked like she wanted to kill everyone here and Natsu kept on glancing at me. Lisanna started to stare at Sting and Sting just flipped her off. I laughed with delight at that, my brothers knew Lisanna and how she made Loki cheat on me.

"Let's go." I yelled. We started to wander in the direction of the arcade. I started to hum song my mother taught me.

All the life she has seen

All the meaner side of me

They took away the prophet's dream

For a profit on the street Now shes stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

All his life he's been told

"You know The Script to." Gray yelled. "HELL YEA" I yelled I swung my arm around his shoulders and started to sing again.

Hell be nothing when hes old

All the kicks and all the blows

He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

Thats how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power

When you've fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

Thats how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power

Oh-oh, oh, oh

Oh-oh, oh, oh

All the hurt, all the lies

All the tears that they cry

When the moment is just right You see fire in their eyes

'Cause hes stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

Thats how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power

When you've fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

Thats how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)

Every day, every hour turn the pain into power

Every day, every hour turn the pain into power

She's got lions in her heart

A fire in her soul he's a got a beast

In his belly that's so hard to control

'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow

Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

She's got lions in her heart

A fire in her soul he's a got a beast

In his belly that's so hard to control

'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow

Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

Thats a how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power

When you've fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

Thats a how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)

Oh, yes (power, power, power, power)

Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power

(Power, power, power, power) Ooh, yeah

Whoa (power, power, power, power)

Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

Thats how a superhero learns to fly

Right when we finished singing we got to the arcade. I ran inside. With everyone chasing after me. I finally felt like I was a part of something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was awesome, the arcade stretched so long it might have been a mile long. Gajeel came bursting in and yelled "YO, bookworm next time wait for me ok." Levy laughed at the pouting boy. Natsu was starting at them wistfully, as if he wanted that same relationship. "Who has money?" Levy asked. Immediately everyone except Lisanna looked at me. "I have money," Lisanna said, "But…..only me and Natsu can use It." Nobody even looked at her; I sighed and dug out a huge wad of cash. I gave everyone a 100 dollar bill, except Lisanna who had already wandered off. Natsu ran up to me and hugged me fiercely, I was really surprised. "Thanks, Luce." Was all he said before he ran after Lisanna. Levy and Mira started to whisper and they walked off to get tokens. I was left with Erza and Jellal who were starting at each other love-dovey. I puked a little in my mouth before walking off.

While I was playing air hockey with some random dude Lisanna and Natsu walked up and watched us. I threw a glare at Lisanna over my shoulder but of course that meant me losing to the guy. I turned around ready to snarl at Lisanna, when I saw a horrifying sight. It was Lisanna making out with Natsu; she broke away for air and smiled smugly at me. Then I puked all over Lisanna's baby blue dress (it looked horrible on her.) she screamed, and I laughed. Natsu was suppressing his giggle. "Let's go Natsu." Lisanna yelled. He immediately shrank away from her. I felt bad for the pink haired boy; he was like a small child to me. "Natsu is staying." I announced and Lisanna's face turned a deadly shade of purple. Her eyes were like demons. She growled at me and then she stomped away. I smiled at Natsu and took his hand and said "Come one, pinkie." He smiled as I lead him away.

"You didn't have to stand up for me like that." Natsu said. "What and leave a friend with that demon. "I smiled. Jellal smirked over his pizza. Mira sighed, "My sister has been like that ever since Loki came to this school." I stared at Mira, was Lisanna her sister, suddenly I saw the same small cute nose on both of them. "What can I say I'm a ladies man." Loki said a little uneasily, like he didn't want Lisanna on his back again. "She is like an angel of darkness. She was so kind when we were kids." I said a little sad. Natsu looked at me a little surprised; in fact everyone except Mira looked like that. "Lisanna and I were best friends until we turned 12, then we started to fight. She always wanted to help everyone, when my mother was sick Lisanna did everything to help her. I guess when my mama died I started to push her away." I missed my old best friend. Mira sighed and looked down at her pizza. I also looked down at the ice cubes floating in my drink, a single tear slipped down my face and landed in my drink. It looked like a heart before it slid into the drink. I felt warm arms wrapped around, in surprise I looked up and saw Natsu. "It's not your fault that Lisanna changed. After her brother Elfman died she always was sad." I remembered Elfman, with reluctance I smiled, Elfman and been a kind boy who had always wore a suit. My mother had said she always wanted a son who cared about his sister like that. "How come I never saw you Mira?" I asked quietly. She smiled "I was sent to a boarding school for a while. And when I was getting ready to go back to you guys, Lisanna came to me saying; Lucy hurt her, Lucy's mother died with Elfman. That's probably why Lisanna hates you. She thinks it your fault Elfman died." I looked up at her surprised that Lisanna thought that Elfman's death was my fault. But I didn't question her. Without realizing it I had put my arms around Natsu, taken his scarf and wrapped it tightly around my neck.

It was the day after we went to the arcade and I was in my elective, yearbook, with Natsu and Lisanna. The teacher kept on babbling about photography. The he did something that was very surprising. "We are working in partners, so the first pair is Lucy and Natsu." I slouched. "WHAT, NATSU AND I ALWAYS WORK TOGETHER. THAT'S HOW I SEDU…never mind." She whispered. I looked at her confused for the first time ever she seemed flustered. After school was a blur. At last period I came out of the girl's locker room to see Natsu outside holding his phone far away from his ear, even so I could hear Lisanna yelling from here. Natsu sighed at stuffed his phone is his back pocket. He looked quite pleased with himself. I walked over to him "Did you just hang up on her?" I asked. He shrugged "she was being annoying." I laughed doubling over myself. We walked outside school and started to walk towards my house. We talked about our project, when we got to my house I saw Lisanna strutting up the driveway of my house. In a very short skirt, when she rang my doorbell. Sting came walking out and when he saw Lisanna he scrambled away from her. I started to laugh but Natsu clamped his hand over my mouth. Sting was pressed against the closed door trying to unlock the door. Lisanna started to talk but unfortunately we were too far away to hear. She kneeled and started to unbutton his pants, wait why was Sting wearing the pants that were part of the suit my mother gave to him, as I looked at him closely he was wearing the shirt he only wore to dates. I screamed in anger. I ran up to Lisanna and kicked her in the bushes. I glared at her, her face was so red! It was priceless.

Lisanna saw Natsu and jumped up, "Lucy kicked me!" she wailed. Natsu was standing there with a look of disgust behind me. I looked at Sting who was franticly pounding on the door. Lisanna tried to hug him but he just walked past her and to me. Lisanna was looking very angry now, "Didn't you hear me Lucy kicked me into the bushes, why are you standing next to her." Suddenly Laxus opened the door and sting fell inside. He started to glower at me and Natsu. Lisanna squeaked and backed away from Laxus, then the turned around and ran. Natsu sank to his knees and stared off into the distance. It was horrible to see that he was in pain. I sat next to him and hugged him. "You know I would never leave you? Right." Then was sat there for the rest of the day watching the sun go down.


End file.
